My Girl or My Best Friend?
by aznImperfection
Summary: What's more important your best friend or your girl? Shikamaru Nara is going to have to find out. Why? Because he's in love with both of them! Which one is he going to pick? The girl who was always at his side or the girl who he meet and feel for?
1. The Broken Promise again!

**Me- Hey everyone I was at school today and decided to upload **_My Girl or My Best Friend? _**So I thought of this story!**

**For an author who loves ShikaxIno. **

HinataMusaCorneliaRenee

**Sakura- That sucks for your friend though, but hey you came up with the story!**

**Hinata- Y-yeah t-that's the-e br-bright side.**

**Ino- Yeah and this story is staring me and Shikamaru!**

**Me- Yeah! So Shika-kun! Please do the honors by saying the disclaimer.**

**Shikamaru- Okay. .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto-**

**Choji- But she dose own this idea and many Manga.**

**Me- Thx you, you two! On with the story.**

_**My Girl or My Best friend?**_

_**Chapter 1-The Broken Promise…Again!**_

'_You shouldn't keep your hopes up Ino,' _said Ino's pink haired best friend through her cell phone.

'_Sakura it's Friday night and Shika knows what today is,' _replied Ino through the receiver.

'_Come on everyone knows he's probably to busy with Temari to even keep a promise or a commitment. Now in days…' _Sakura trailed off since she knows that Ino wouldn't listen to her because this was Shikamaru, her best guy friend, they were talking about.

'_Well, you guys don't know Shika like I do and I know that he will never forget Friday, Night Movie Night,' _Ino assured to her friend.

'_Okay but if he isn't there at your house right now then where is he then,' _Sakura questioned her friend.

'_He's just running late that's all,' _Ino replied.

'_Alright then, but if doesn't show up then we are hanging out at your place you and me and hey we can call Hinata and Ten-ten,' _said Sakura.

'_Okay fine we will but I got to go and call Shika and ask him what's taking him so long,' _said Ino.

'_Sure, Ja-Ne.'_

'_Ja-Ne.' _and with that Ino and Sakura ended their conversation. Ino looked at her parent's living room. On the glass table was, the popcorn already to go, along with two Coke cans ready to be drank, and a couple of magazines. On top of television was 2 DVD cases, one called the **Dead Silence **and the other **John Tucker Must Die. **(A.N. I love these movies!) She thought _Huh and to think I could of have let Shikamaru watch __**John Tucker Must Die.**__ Nah. He would probably say he had to go home when it was time to watch it. Maybe I could call him now? _She quickly went to the home phone and dialed Shikamaru's cell phone number. The phone stared to play its ring back song "Motivation by, Sum 41" and then a voice appeared on the receiver.

'_Hey… It's Shikamaru. Sorry I'm not there right now it's either because I'm too lazy or because I'm with Temari. So leave a message.' _Ino couldn't believe Shikamaru wouldn't pick up the phone.

Beep

Ino decided too leave a message. "Hey! Shikamaru it's me Ino. I just wanted to say that you forgot about Friday night again. You know Movie night just you and me. Well, just call me back when you get this message if you have time and all. I know how busy your schedule is now so yea. Ja-Ne."

_**I guess you broke your promise… again Shikamaru. **_**Ino though. **

**Flashback**

_It was the first day of Jr. High and 12 year old Shikamaru and Ino where walking on their way to the campus. _

"_Shikamaru, what do you think Jr. High is going to be like," questioned Ino walking along the curb. _

"_Well, probably different from elementary school," answered Shikamaru. _

"_That's just scary," said Ino. Giving Ino a look Shikamaru said "What do you mean scary?" "Well, we were trained to be in one class and now we have seven that we have to go to within 5 minutes. Plus theirs more kids, different teachers, and we don't even knows what they're expect from us." _

_Shikamaru looked at Ino and said "Fine if we live through the first week of Jr. High then on Friday we'll have a movie night. Okay so you have something to look forward to at the end of the week." Ino looked at Shikamaru and smiled and hugged him and said into his shirt, "Thanks Shikamaru. That helps." _

_What did Shikamaru do well he was surprised at first but he soon gave in and hugged his best friend back. He let go of her and said, "Come on we better get going or do you want to be late on our first day?" "No. Besides the rest of the gang is probably waiting for us," Ino said "Let's go."_

_**That Friday night…**_

"_Alright," Ino said "Okay what do you want to watch first Shikamaru."_

"_Doesn't matter Ino," Shikamaru replied. Ino picked out a movie and they watched it but they were talking during the sappy parts. _

"_What kind of girl falls for that," questioned Shikamaru. "Girls who easily fall for boys like that," Ino replied. "Ha. Think of Lee trying to pick up Sakura like that." "Oh wow! Sauske and Naruto would kick his ass. Then Sakura would do the same."_

_After the movie was over…_

"_We should do this again some other time Shika," said Ino. _

"_Why not every Friday we do this for now on then," said Shika. _

"_Yeah, and you can't cancel without saying so," Ino replied. _

"_Alright, then my house is free next Friday for us to watch movies," Shikamaru said walking to the door._

"_Okay, see you later Shika." _

"_Ja-Ne."_

**End of Flashback.**

Ino got her cell and dialed Sakura's cell number.

"_Hey, Ino," _said Sakura.

"_He didn't show so you want to come over,"_ replied Ino.

"_Alright I'll call Ten and Hina. Ja-Ne," _addressed Sakura.

"_Ja-Ne," _said Ino. _Well at least tonight I'll have the girls here _Ino though and smiled. As soon as the call ended the call with Sakura the house phone rang. Ino went to the couch and picked up the cordless phone and said, _"Hello."_

"_Ino_, _its Shikamaru." _Soon Ino's smile turned to a frown. _"Oh, hey Shikamaru."_

"_Listen, Sorry that I didn't show up tonight it's just that well I wanted to surprise Temari with a night at the theme park." _This really pissed off Ino off. Why? Well, she's going to tell Shikamaru right now so lets us see what it is.

"_What do you mean sorry!?__ You've been forgetting every Friday night ever since you've dated Temari. We made a promise in Jr. High that we would do this every Friday Night! Also, you were the one who said that. You didn't even call to tell me you where going to cancel. I've put up with all your crap with your girl and all and everyone asked me why well idk now! Sorry Shika but you always blowing everyone for her. I and everyone have had it! With your relationship!" _

Did Ino really say that?

**A**. yes

**B. **no

**C. **all of the above.

Well its B. no, she wanted to but she couldn't say that to her own best friend out of the blue. So all she said was _"Nah, its cool. Besides the girls are coming over tonight anyways. So, no worries." _

"_Okay but I promise you next Friday for sure." _This made Ino smile but a weak on cause she didn't know if he was telling the truth anymore. He couldn't keep a promise lately cause of Temari. _"Alright. You promise right?" "Yeah, I Shikamaru Nara promise to you Ino Yamanaka that I will show up next Friday for Movie Night." _Now Ino knew he wasn't lying this time hopefully. _"Alright I'm talking your word for it Nara." "Okay I got to go my mom's nagging me again to get of the phone. Ja-Ne." "Sure, Ja-Ne Shika-kun." _

Me- Okay second fic and still going!

Ino- So what's happening next Friday?

Me- You'll see. (Smiles evilly)

Sakura- So what are me and the girls doing at Ino's house?

Me- In time guys! Now Hinata say the words.

Hinata- It will be my honor. R&R! .x.Anime-Lover.x. Wants you to cheek out her current fanfic **Skater Boys and Girls!**

Me- Thx u! too everyone who reviewed **Skater Boys and Girls! **and I will up load the next chapter to both of these stories!

**Ja-Ne!**


	2. Girls Night

**Me- Hey everyone! I' back with the next chapter for **_My Girl or My Best Friend?_

**For an author who loves ShikaxIno. **

HinataMusaCorneliaRenee

and this chapter is also dedicated to a girl who had her promotion today

candyluver

**Sakura- Now it's the girls night this Friday!**

**Ten-ten- Yeah!**

**Ino- Yeah... that's great. Next Friday it's me and Shikamaru**** watching movies.**

**Me- Yeah. Okay Naruto, Kiba say the disclaimer.**

**Kiba- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto-**

**Naruto- But she dose own this idea and many Manga.**

**Me- Thx you!**

_**My Girl or My Best friend?**_

_**Chapter 2-Girls Night**_

Ding Dong! _That must be the girls _Ino thought as she went to the door with high hopes, to see her best girl friends.

"Hey Ino," said a girl in green and white basketball shorts, a big white shirt with a bunny holding a chocolate box on it, and black Converse. "Heyy. Ten-ten love the shirt with the bunny and chocolate."

"Hi. I-Ino," said Hinata. "OMG! Hinata were did you get that skirt its so cute," Ino exclaimed. "Thanks. I got it a the shops that just opened."

"Alright where here like I told you, since well the Shikamaru thing," said a girl with jeans, a red tang-top, and spider-man Nick. "Yeah-yeah. I know Sakura..." Ino trailed off after that. 1. Because what Shika told her on the phone was still in her head saying_I'm sorry, but I really wanted to surpirse Temari with a date_. 2. She couldn't believe that Temari came first from the promise made in Jr. High and finally 3. She just knew that her feelings were all mixed up now because her best _guy_ friend, One thing she didn't understand was why? _Why, now? Why, did it have to happen because of Shika-kun?_

"Umm... Ino are you okay," Hinata questioned at her friend who was looking like she was a zombie or something. "Huh, what? Ohh, don't worry Hina I was just thinkin' about somethin'." This made Sakura raise her brow. "Or, is it someone," Ten-ten questioned while nudging Ino. "N-no! What are you talking about?!"

"Haha. Your stuttering that proves it!" Ino was doing her best to hide her blush, and might I say she's doing really well.

"Whatever. You think what you want to."

"Ino, are you going to let us in or are you going to make us stand here all night," Sakura said with a questioned with a look. "Right come o guys i got **Dead Silence** and **John Tucker Must Die,**" said Ino. "Yes a scary flick and a comedy," Ten-ten yelled as she ran to the couch, into a slump. "Ten come down, will yea." "Sorry, Ino." "Nah. It's all good."

"So which one do you guys want to see first," asked Ino. "Ohh. John Tucker." "No Dead Silence." "I'm up for anyone." Ino took a deep breath and though _This is going to be a long night._ Why because if Sakura wants John Tucker and Ten-ten wants Dead Silence there would be a big argument after this.

"John Tucker?! Come on dummies killing people is better! Besides who wants to watch a couple of girls getting back at a guy."

"I do! Well, who wants to see a movie where if you scream when you see the ventrilaquest, she takes your touge out?!"

"Anyone who's not a wip!" See what Ino was talking about. Then Ino looked at Hinata the more and more Sakura said things about Dead Silence, Hinata looked more scared then the last time. She took another breath an said "Sakura! Your scarying Hinata with all that talk about Dead Silence."

Sakurra looked at Hinata who was hideing behind her pillow. "Sorry Hinata!" "Nah. It's okay. I'm alright." Now Ino said, "Alright, Dead Silence last so, Hinata can think of John Tucker Must Die during the scary parts. So, is everyone cool?" They just simply noded in agreement.

_Durnig the movie_

"Ohh. I love this part," said Sakura. Why? Because John Tucker was on the hottel ralling trying to get to Kate's room in a thounge. Next thing you now it was the girl's couch's room and John is now in big trouble. All the girls laughed at this.

I know this is really good movie," said Hinata. "Yea. I have to admite it to," said Ten-ten. Now for Ino was thinking about what Shikamaru would say about this part in the movie_, 'That's just too troublesome, what kind of guy would wear a thounge? Why did you make me watch this Ino? ' Yeah he would defintly say that_. This made Ino giggle.

_After the Movie_

"Alright here we go to! Ready for Dead Silence Hinata," said Ino looking at Hinata. "Yeah," Hinata answered geting a pillow and then the phone rang. "Ten-ten can you put the movie in I need to get the phone." "Sure, Thing."

Ino went into the kitchen and got the cordless phone_. 'Hello?'_

_'Ino dear it's mommy.'_

_'Ohh. Hi mom when you coming home?'_

_'Later probably can you do me a favor?'_

_'Umm... can't you let Dediara do it cause well Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-ten are here.'_

_'Ohh, but your bother is out with his group of firends tonight and it will only take a while.'_

_'Okay, what is it?'_

_'Go, to the Nara's and give Nancy that box of spare cloths for charity.'_

_'You mean Shikamaru's mom? where's the box?__'_

_'Yes his mom and in the closet.'_

_'I though you would do that?'_

_'I was but Shikamaru's mom going there tomorow so I asked her to bring that box with her.'_

_'Okay Ja-Ne'_

_'Thank you dear. Ja-Ne' _And with that Ino put down the the phone and went to the closet and went looking for the box her mom told her to get. She went to get the her brother's keys and almost to the door until... "Ino where you going I though you where goin to watch this movie with us," questioned Sakura. "Don't worry I'll be back don't worry. I just got to bring this box to the Nara's and I'll be back. k?" Then Ten-ten spoke, "Alright but we're timeing you." This made the girls laugh and with that Ino left for the Nara's.

As she approched the door she heared a girl's laughter. This made Ino arch her brow this wan't Shikamaru's sisters laughing or his mom then who would it be? She rang the door bell and someone not expected open the door.

"What are you doing here-"

* * *

**.x.Anime-Lover.x.- ooooo! a clif hanger!**

**Sakura- Who is it?**

**Me- You'll see...**

**Hinata- John Tucker Must Die wasn't bad of a movie.**

**Ino- See it wasn't that bad. Right Ten-ten?**

**Ten-ten- Yea.**

**Me- Akumaru say the closing please!**

**Akumaru- Arf! .x.Anime-Lover.x. arf arf arf, Bark bark bark Arf Current story _Skater Boys and Girls!_**

**Me- Okay... Maybe not a good idea. Kiba traslate please.**

**Kiba- R&R! .x.Anime-Lover.x. will except flamers, and cheek out her other fanfic _Skater Boys and Girls!_**

**.x.Anime-Lover.x.- Ja-Ne!**

* * *


	3. OMG! Wat are you doing here!

**Me- Hey everyone! I' back with the next chapter for **_My Girl or My Best Friend?_

**For an author who loves ShikaxIno. **

HinataMusaCorneliaRenee

**Sakura- The Declaimer Please Hinata and Naruto!**

**Naruto- .x.Anime-Lover.x. Doesn't own Naruto-**

**Hinata- But she dose own this idea and many Manga.**

**Me- Thx you!**

_**My Girl or My Best friend?**_

_**Chapter 3-OMG Wat r u doin' here!**_

_Previously On My Girl or My Best Friend?_

As she approached the door she heared a girl's laughter. This made Ino arch her brow this wasn't Shikamaru's sisters laughing or his mom then who would it be? She rang the door bell and someone not expected open the door.

"What are you doing here-"

_Now Back to the Story!_

"Temari!" Ino was surprised, hurt, and angry. Why? She was surprised to see Temari at the door. Hurt because she could see the living room was made into a movie night room. Angry because SHIKAMARU was having a movie night with Temari on her and Shika's Movie Night!

"OMG! What are you doing here! Ino," Temari exclaimed and gave Ino a peck on the cheek as Ino did the same in response. _Come one we aren't in Paris why say hi like that! _Ino thought to herself, usually she didn't mind Temari doing so but Ino was one pissed off bitch.

"Ohh. Me What am I doing here! Well, I was just here to something for my mom," Ino replied while showing the box that was at her side. Then a voice from the couch said "Hey! Temari who's at the door?"

"OHH! Shiky-bear it's Ino she came here to do something for her mom!" Temari shouted back. This made Inno snicker, cause Shika-bear she was going to have some fun right there, but then she stop and she knew that she couldn't face Shika right now. She noticed Shikamaru froze after he should from what he told Ino on the phone eairlier.

"Come on in Ino. You don't want to stay out here do you?" "Umm. Temari I just came here to see Shikamru's mom that's all." "Okay but you can't do that unless you come in can you?" "Yea your right." With that she fallowed Temari into the house and said "So, where is _Shiky-bear's _mom?"

"Ohh. She's not home, but ask Shiky-bear where you can put the box." Temari said and pulled Ino into the living room and made her sit down on the couch next to Shikamaru.

Both Ino and Shikamaru didn't look at one another until Ino spoke up and said. "Umm. Nara I'm going to go now. Tell your mom that my mom told me to bring this box of cloths for charity for her and that i put it in the kitchen." She left the couch and brought the box to the kitchen. She could see in the corner of her eye that Temari went onto the couch and her boyfriend as the started to watch the movie together.

As Ino made her way to the kitchen she saw pictures on the tables and the walls of the family and friends. She saw one of her and Shikamaru when they where five in the jungle gym and her upside down and Shikamaru along the rally with a leaf on his nose. They had so much fun as they were kids and then she saw another where The whole gang was together at the new mall that just open. As she continued she saw some pictures of the Nara's twin teenager daughters Amy and Amanza and the 3 youngest Nara girls named Sura, Sarah and Azni. Shikamaru was the only boy out of 5 girls. She then saw some pictures of Shiksmaru and Temari, one did catch here eye. It was one where Shika and Temari were at the winter formal together.

"Nice isn't it," said a voice beside Ino. Ino turn to see it was on of the older twins with her black hair up in a pony-tail in the same fashion as Ino, it was Amanza of course. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't just a relationship to Shikamaru. He told me it seem as though it were really serious. He never ever felt this way towards a girl before... He told me that Temari has changed him."

"Really I've notice." Ino mummbled to herself, Amanza giggled at this and said "I and everyone else has too. For the better or the worst... You know somthing Ino?"

"What is it Amanza-san?"

"We all though it would be you as Shikamaru's girlfriend who would make Shikamaru feel this." Amanza giggled at this again and said "But I guess Shikamaru could see you as his girl, bt he has Temari i guess." She paused looking at a surprised Ino who thought _Why would the Nara's think this?! _

"I know what your thinking but there is a reason you see," she began "With the connection you and Shikamaru have ever since you where in dippers we though this could be possible, even your family thought so. But I guess-"

"Really you though me and Shikamaru would be together? Cause look at him and Temari," Both Ino and Amanza looked at the couple on the couch. Temari feeding Shikamaru grapes from the table, laughing the way Ino made him before he met Temari. Then she spoke again but her voice more sad than before "He looks so happy like time will never stop because he's with her." Ino did her best to hold back the tears.

"You miss him don't you? You know he dose his best to make both of you happy... he even tried to tell Temari that he couldn't watch movie's with her again tonight because he was going to be with you." Then Ino heard her loud and clear he tried but he couldn't but then Ino's inner or I.I. came in and said **Did you hear that he was doing it every night with her_! _**_I noe but he tried his best _**Please! He didn't even tell you that he was watching movies with her every single Friday night this i your guys night not theirs**_. Whatever Leave_. With that Inner Ino left and Amanza looked at Ino with curious eyes. "Well, I better get up you know and about the box you should put it in the kitchen." Ino mubbled to herself saying "I was going to do that..."

Amanza giggled thinking _She always has that affect to make people laugh at anything. To bad Shikamaru has become to blind to see it anymore. _She snapped out of her thoughts and said "You know something Ino?" Ino looked up at Amanza's dark black eyes and Amanza said "Shika's been waiting for this girl but I guess she never noticed. I guess he's become tired of waiting..."

Ino looked at her shoes and thought _I guess she's right. but who's the girl Shika was waiting for. I guess I should just drop it. "_Ohh Ino! One more thing, tell your brother I said Hi."

"Sure thing..." and with that Ino went into the kitchen and put the box onto the conter. "Hey! Shikamaru can I have a drink I'm quit thirsty!" Ino yelled fro the kitchen.

"Sure! Wait I'll help you!"

"No, I'm fine I know my way around this kitchen! Besides I-" she was cut off by Shikamaru's presents right in front of her. "Okay then. Nevermind."

Shikamaru chuckled and step closer, now they were only a few centimeters apart and then he said "You can't get rid of me that easily." He's breath brushed against Ino's lips.

_What's gotten into myself. _Shikamaru thought

**_I don't know what do you think_**

_I thought I got ride of you last year_

**_Tough chance! But yea. You might just got ur fellings back for Ino_**

_That's crazy talk! besides Ino and I are just firends and I got Temari_

**_Yea. but face it you do miss Ino. Lately you've been spending time with Temari for too long_**

_..._

**_See I told you!_**

_Hn. Watever you know wat-_

**_I got to go and remember what you have to tell her._**

"Hey, Nara we're pretty close you know." "Ohh right sorry." and Shikamaru step back and went in to the firgh. "So, when did you start calling me Nara?" Shika ask and got the lemonade.

"Ever since you started doing movie night with Temari every Friday Night. When It's suppose to be our night." Ino simply said as she got two glasses out of the cubered and put them on the counter. "Who told you that?" Shikamaru asked curiously. 'Your sister."

"Okay, Ino listen Temari and I are in a relationship, that's become very serious and I just-"

"Stop there Nara, We said in the past nothing will ever get in the way of our friendship and here you are now making an excuse!"

"I know but you have to understand! Okay I like Temari very much and I care about our friendship even more, but I just can't seem to fined time with her so-"

"No! you have plenty of time with her. You're always late for everything because of your 'serious relastionship'"

"Okay maybe but I though you of all people would understand this. I'd never think you would be this jealous of Temari and Me! Why? Is it cause your-your seeing me happy is that why? Cause you know that's just plan childish and selffish. And can you stop cutting me off."

"Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Good. cause I would never be jealous of you and _Temari. _I'm happy for you and I try to understand... and I've been the most understanding firend of your out of all of them. I'm not bein selffish or anything. I'm just worried about you okay. And I'm tryin to be happy for you but it's hard to see you enjoying yourself the way I could make by someone else..."

They were silent right after that until. "Shika-bear are finished helping Ino!" "Yea! I'm just goin to walk her out!" "Your going to walk me out?" "Yea. If your okay with that and all."

"Not at all...' The made their way to too th door. Shikamaru open the door withut hesitation and then they walked to Ino's brother's car. "So, Deridara let you drive his car?"

"No an he won't find out will he." this made Ino raise her brow at Shika.

"Of course he won't I promise." He said that and pretended to zip his lips and lock the key. They laughed like they were five again, then they both said at the same time "Listen I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Then they laughed again "Shika you go first.'

"So your not calling me Nara anymore?"

"Don't push yourself Shiky-bear."

"Hey!"

"Okay okay. Just say it."

"No you."

"Fine, I'm sorry about what happened earlier in the kitchen and all. it was out of line."

"Nah. It's cool I was pretty much a hot head myself and telling you that you'd be jealous well, I never though that. It really isn't you to blam and I should of told you about me and Temari with movie night." "Yea you should of have."

"Anyways. I'll tell her we ann't do it anymore. Just so you and I can spend time on Friday-"

"No you don't have to Shika. It's alright I'll be fine-" She was cut off by Shikamaru's index finger on her lips.

"Shh. I wan't to. Okay and beside's I missed you." He whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear the last part."

'_I missed you'_

"Again I can't hear you Shikamaru. If you want to tell me speak up-'

"I-MISSED-YOU! Okay I missed you Ino.'

"Ohh you did? Did you. Well then I got to go now Deridara going to kill me if he see's his car not there in the drive way and all. So bye Shika-kun!" and she was about to close the car door but someone stopped it with his foot, it was Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru I got ot go"

"So your calling me Shika-kun again?" "Yes or would you like me calling you Nara or Shiky-bear?"

"No way! I don't like it when you call me Nara, and Shiky-bear kind of gets annoying when you hearit 24/7"

"Alright it that all?" "No. It isn't actually." "Okay say it now."

"Did you miss me too? and how much?"

"Why are you asking me I'm not your girl remeber that's Temari."

"I know but your my girl best friend and I want an answer."

"Alright. I did okay I did miss you Shikamaru Nara." and Shikamaru smirked at this and let Ino continue. "I missed you as much as you missed me."

"Really and how much do you think I missed you?"

"I'm guessing as much as how long is the schools football field?"

"Ahh that much huh?" Ino nodded her head and said "Now may I go?"

_No I've missed you too long stay here for just a little while. _Shikamaru thought and said "Yes you may." "Good bye Shikamaru!" and Ino closed the door and drove away.

_What am I thinking? _Shikamaru thought while he made his way back to the house

**_Admitt it you have feelings for her_**

_Hell no! Me and Ino are just friends_

**_For now..._**

_Watever leave I don't need your crap right now._

**_Alright then but listen to me._** With that Inner Shikamaru left. and Shikamru entered the living room. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much the movie stared 5 minutes ago." Temari simply said as her boyfriend sat down next to her on the couch. He then gave her a peck on the cheack. "What was that for?"

"A boyfriend has a right to kiss his girl right." She then pecked Shikamaru on the lips. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yea! So what did Ino and you talk about in the kitchen and outside? You took pretty long."

**_Ohh! Shikamaru just flirted with another girl, who's much prettier that you'll ever be, behind you back and is having second thoughts about you. Right Shikamaru? _**Shikamaru ignored his inner self and said "Ohh. We were just catching up and all. We haven't talked in along time." **_More like never... _**"Ohh by the way Temari, do you mind this being our last movie night together?"

"Aww but Shika! What about next Friday be our last movie night? and after that no more movie night with us." Temari said batting her eye lashes and puppy dog pouted and said in her sweet voice. With that Shikamaru comptly forgot about everything and even the promise he made to Ino for next Friday. "S-sure"

"Okay then. Next firday night is our last movie night! Lets watch the movie now."

**_And they call you a geinus? What about Ino and next Friday night_**

_Aww Shit I forgot about that! Damn it! What do I do now?_

**_I don't know about you I got to go_**

_Great now when I need you you leave?!_

**_Yea prety much _**

_Shit how am I going to tell Ino this? Or should I tell Temari no. Damn I can't you can't piss her off. What am I going to do?_

**_Your the genius you figure it out._**

_Damn it!_

With that Shikamaru did pay attention to the movie at all. He was thinking of what to do with his girl and his best friend. What would he do now?

**Me- There you go the chapter!**

**Naruto- Not bad**

**Sauske- Yea he's actually right**

**Neji- It's intresting**

**Sai- Yea**

**Lee- Very Youthful!**

**Gaara- Sure watever Lee**

**Kiba and Shino- Hmmm**

**Choji- munch yea much its much true**

**Shikamaru- Your just saying that cause now I'm in trouble with my girl and my best friend!**

**The boys- Pretty much!**

**Me- Haha.**

**Shikamru- Why?**

**Me- It's a drama.**

**Shikamru- Watever**

**Me- The closeing boys.**

**The boys- R&R! .x.Anime-Lover.x. Will acept flamers! Cheak out her other story _Skater Boys and Girls. _And she will start a new story this week.**

**Ja-Ne!**


	4. The Choice is

**Me- Sorrryyyyy!! Fogive the author!! But I'm back with the next chap. for **_My Girl or My Best Friend?_

**For an author who loves ShikaxIno. **

HinataMusaCorneliaRenee

**Me: No own Naruto! Who does on this site? lolz. I own... stuff!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Previously On My Girl or My Best Friend_

**_And they call you a geinus? What about Ino and next Friday night_**

_Aww Shit I forgot about that! Damn it! What do I do now?_

**_I don't know about you I got to go_**

_Great now when I need you you leave?!_

**_Yea prety much _**

_Shit how am I going to tell Ino this? Or should I tell Temari no. Damn I can't you can't piss her off. What am I going to do?_

**_Your the genius you figure it out._**

_Damn it!_

_With that Shikamaru did pay attention to the movie at all. He was thinking of what to do with his girl and his best friend. What would he do now?_

_Now Back to the Story!_

-

-

-

_**My Girl or My Best friend?**_

_Chapter 4: The choice is..._

It was Monday and all weekend Shikamaru was think about what he would do with his girl and his best friend... did he have luck? No! He had Temari calling and seeing him 24/7 the whole Saturday and on Sunday he had Ino talking about Friday and School and they where well, catching up on lost time.

Shikamaru was driving to school in his lime green, racer. He had too tell one of the girls today who who was canceling on and who he would have movie night with today before things got out of hand.

Who to ask...? Sakura was out of the question. Why? Because she's Ino's BEST FRIEND! Well, girl BFF. Tenten? She'll kill him! If she found out Shika doing this to Ino and Temari! Hinata? Maybe? He has no idea right now! Naruto? The baka! Sauske? He's been this kind of predicament but still how is he going to ask ice cube? Neji? He'll go all destiny and fait crap on him! Gaara? He'd kill him if he found out about the Temari and Ino issue! Sai? Hell to the no! Kankuro? Nope! Choji? He and Ino are like his best friends but that would be a no cause Shika doesn't want to talk to Choji about Ino that way... Shika is really desperate he might just go to LEE for advice!

Shikamaru made it onto the campus and went to look for someone to talk to until...

"COME ON! BE REASONABLE MAN!" yelled a boy from the corner of the halls. Shika new that voice to well... he turned to the corner to find his four best friends messing around with his other best friend.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Come over here and help us beat Naruto," called a boy with long brown hair tied very low. Who was he? Neji of course.

"SHIKAMARU! HELP ME!" Naruto yelled. Why? Because he was being held by the legs dangling above the trash can. You would really feel sorry for the guy.

"What did the baka do?" Shika asked going up to the group of boys. Looking at Gaara who was hold Naruto by the left leg and Sai holding Naruto's right leg.

"Ask Huyga," Gaara stated. Shika turned to Neji who was really pissed right now. Why? Shika has no freaking idea.

"He was with Hinata yesterday," Neji said through his teeth. Shika raised his brow and turned to Naruto's best friend/rival, Sauske Uchiha.

"And?" Shikamaru asked. Sauske sighed and said "They were back at the Huyga Estate to finished a project and Neji found them kissing in her room."

"Troublesome," Shika said under his breath. He real didn't need this right now! He had bigger problems.

"And why are you doing to Naruto?" Shika asked.

"He was kissing my baby cousin Shikamaru! He doesn't get away with that!" Neji yelled turning to Naruto cracking his nuckles.

"Did you ever wonder that Naruto and Hinata had hormones, Huyga?" Neji stopped in his tracks and turned to face Shikamaru.

"My cousin doesn't have hormones, Nara! You say that one more time and your next after I finish with Uzumaki," Neji said through his teeth.

"Go ahead. I should be kill after what I did," Shikamaru replied. The boys looked at him wide eyed. Naruto's case wide eyed upside down.

"What you talking about dickless?" Sai questioned fixing his grip on Naruto's leg.

"Is it Temari again?" Naruto asked with blood rushing to his head every minute he was in his position.

"How the hell you'd know, Uzumaki?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at him "Cause I know that's why."

"Not just Temari..." Shika said to the boys. Sauske raised his brow at his friend and asked "Who else?"

"Ino." Shika said simply. The boys signed. This was one of the many Ino and Temari problems. The latest was a couple of weeks ago. Dealing with a a certain Friday night. With two plains made but one needed to be canceled. (**A.N **Sounds familiar eh?)

"Dude...Really you got to stop promising them things at the same time!" Gaara said. Gaara was really getting restless with this. Even though it was his sister. He really didn't care. He knew one thing his sister was a year older than him and his friends and it was just wrong having her date his friend. Plus he didn't like it when she hung out with them because the only reason she was there was because of _Shiky-bear_. Gah!

"I know it's just-" Shika was cut off again by Gaara.

"Just what? I know you and everyone else can't see it but I can. Ino is tired with you and dropping her for the last minute." Gaara statedletting go of Naruto. Bad move...

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! YOU GUYS SUCK!" Naruto yelled. Sai lost his grip and Naruto went head first in the trash can.

"Huh. Sai get him out of there," Sauske said. Sai nodded and helped Naruto out. "Come on dickless."

"Shut it, Sai!" Naruto yelled. Getting out with the help of Sai.

"Hn. So that's it Shikamaru?" Sauske asked.

"Well yeah," Shika said and then asked "What do I do?"

"What happened?" Neji questioned raising his brow.

"Well..." Shika started.

_Quick flash back._

_Shikamaru chuckled and step closer, now they were only a few centimeters apart and then he said "You can't get rid of me that easily." He's breath brushed against Ino's lips._

_The fast fight:_

_"Good. cause I would never be jealous of you and Temari. I'm happy for you and I try to understand... and I've been the most understanding firend of your out of all of them. I'm not being selfish or anything. I'm just worried about you okay. And I'm tryin to be happy for you but it's hard to see you enjoying yourself the way I could make by someone else..."_

_Outside:_

_"Of course he won't I promise." He said that and pretended to zip his lips and lock the key. They laughed like they were five again, then they both said at the same time "Listen I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Then they laughed again "Shika you go first.'_

_-_

_-_

_"Nah. It's cool I was pretty much a hot head myself and telling you that you'd be jealous well, I never though that. It really isn't you to blam and I should of told you about me and Temari with movie night." _

_"Yea you should of have."_

_"Anyways. I'll tell her we ann't do it anymore. Just so you and I can spend time on Friday-"_

_"No you don't have to Shika. It's alright I'll be fine-" She was cut off by Shikamaru's index finger on her lips._

_"Shh. I wan't to. Okay and beside's I missed you." He whispered the last part._

_-_

_-_

_"Really and how much do you think I missed you?"_

_"I'm guessing as much as how long is the schools football field?"_

_"Ahh that much huh?" Ino nodded her head and said "Now may I go?"_

_No I've missed you too long stay here for just a little while. Shikamaru thought and said "Yes you may." "Good bye Shikamaru!" and Ino closed the door and drove away._

_What am I thinking? Shikamaru thought while he made his way back to the house_

_Inside:_

_"Aw but Shika! What about next Friday be our last movie night? and after that no more movie night with us." Temari said batting her eye lashes and puppy dog pouted and said in her sweet voice. With that Shikamaru comptly forgot about everything and even the promise he made to Ino for next Friday." _

_"S-sure"_

_End of quick flashback._

Shikamaru said editing as much as possible. "That's what happened."

The boys were silent and then Naruto said "I'd didn't need to know about the way Temari persuaded you..."

"He's right about that," Sai mumbled.

"Okay back to the subject! What do I do?" Shika said/asked.

"Do what you think's right," Neji stated. Shika raised his brow and thought _I knew he'd say something like that!_

"Hn." Sauske replied. Everyone sweat drop except for Neji and Gaara they don't sweat drop. Their too cool for that.

"What's that suppose to mean Teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"Dope." Sauske replied.

"What was that? Teme?"

"D-O-P-E"

"Teme!"

"Dope"

"TEME!"

"Guys Shut up!" yelled a girl with pink hair. With a group of girls beside her. Who were they? Huyga Hinata, Tenten, and Yamanaka Ino. Who was this girl with pink hair? Sakura Haruno, Ino's BFF. The only girl who could stop Sauske and Naruto from fighting.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! Ino! Tenten! There you guys are!" Naruto yelled. The boy was know to yell and never get tired of it...

"So what were you boys talking about?" Tenten questioned. The boys looked at each other and nodded. Then they said in union "Nothing!"

"Oh-Kay! Can we go to class now?" Sakura said. They nodded and the group walked to class.

"N-naruto y-you k-kind of s-smell l-like t-trash... What happened?" Hinata stuttered. The boys snickered and the girls gave them a questioned look.

"Well..." Naruto began.

-

-

-

It's time for lunch A to start. Which means that all of year 9-12 who have this period of lunch... eat together. In other words Temari eat's with the gang... _again. _What Temari doesn't know is that Shikamaru's not going to be there today.

For Shikamaru all day he'd been thinking. Looking at the clouds. He's decide to skip lunch and go to his special place only a few knew about. He was going to do the usual watch the clouds. Clear he's mind of all the trouble somethings.

He was currently laying down in the grass and shut his eyes. When he did this he could only hear the sounds around him. Birds chirping and the wind rustlying through the trees around him. He put his right arm over his eyes. He had made his choise and knew it was right. Neji's words did sound right. What he thought was right? and Shikamaru found out later on that day way before luch came.

"Shika!" said a voice not to far. Shikamaru knew the voice better than anyone elses. He signed and said "What is it Ino?" Without looking up or open his eyes. He knew she was there. He alway's knew she was there.

"Where were you?" She asked sitting down indian style on the grass on his side. He took his arm off his eyes and opened them look at the blond.

"Here," He answered. She punched him gently on the arm and said "That's not what I ment! Why are you here?"

"Thinking," He answered putting his arms to the back of his head. She shook her head and said "What about?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"What do you mean? IF it didn't they why were you skiping lunch thinking about it, eh? Why did you come here to think if dosen't matter? Tell me Shikamaru Nara?" Ino stated putting her arms on her chest. Shikamaru chuckled and said "I did matter but not anymore it's taken care of."

"Whatever," Ino said looking up, "It's nice today. There are enough of clouds for everyone to see..."

"Yeah... Why don't you lay down?" Shikamaru asked. Ino nodded and layed down beside her best friend and closed her eyes. It was quite for awhile. Shikamaru looked at his best friend and saw her head tilted to the side and place on his shoulder. He smiled.

"What you thinking about, Ino?" Shikamaru asked. "Hm?" was the replied which made him chuckled. Shikamaru tried again.

"I said 'What are you thinking about Ino'" He said again. She was quite at first but then said "I was thinking about the last time we were like this. You know just at peace. Know care in the world. You and me. Laying down watching the clouds." He looked at her. She didn't open her eyes and he smiled at her again.

"It's been along time Ino," Shika said. She nodded putting her hand on his chest. He didn't slap it away. He never did and he keep it that way. It became qutie again. All that was heard was the wind and birds. Kids back at the school laughing and playing. This was the forest not far away from the fieild of the school.

"Ino?"

"..."

"Ino...?"

"..." _Ino your always falling asleep... _Shika thought and pulled her closer and whispered "_I picked you Ino..."_

-

-

-

"What?!" Temari shreeked.

"I'm mean I can't Temari I got plans that night," Shikamaru stated. He knew this was going to be troublesome but he had to do it. It's better than makeing Ino unhappy... _again._

"But-but. You said that you would!" Temari yelled. She wasn't going to give up with out a fight. She always get's her way. Especially when it came to thinks she want the most. This was her boyfriend and she wasn't going to lose time with him.

"I did... but I forgot I had plans. So I have to cancel," Shikamaru said. He was getting tried with this. He had to go and get to class.

"You can't cancel! That was going to be our last movie night! You can't cancel," Temari whined.

"Troublesome... listen you got a movie night last Saturday. Make that you last movie night," Shikamaru stated. Looking over Temari shoulder to see if there was anyone to call for and get out of here.

"But Shiky-bear! Please! Can't you cancel the other thing for our thing?" Temari asked batting her eyelashes and giving him the puppy dog pout.

**_Don't fall for it! Be a man and deny her!_**

_I know baka!_

**_Then say sorry but you can't!_**

_I was getting there._

**_Then go!_**

_I will! Now shut the hell up!_

"Sorry Temari but I can't. I promise I wouldn't cancel. There's Naruto I got to go," Shikamaru said passing his girl and made his way to his blond haired friend.

"Hey Uzumaki! What's up?" Shikamaru asked as he was at Naruto's side. Naruto looked up and nodded.

"What's up with me? What's up with you? Did you solve your problem?" Naruto asked nugging his friend.

"Troublesome... yeah... just spoke to Temari," Shikamaru replied. Naruto raised his brow and said "Wait what?! What did you do?"

"I told her I had to cancel," Shikamaru answered. Naruto was shocked. He finally picked Ino after so long when it felt like forever! He final pick his best friend. But for how long?

"Good for you man! So guess what," Naruto said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got a date with Hinata Saturday night!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru shook his head and signed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Does Neji know?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shook his head. "Just wait till he does... your dead." Naruto looked at him and said "Well I don't have to worry till he finds me."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!" Naruto and Shikamaru turned to face a very pissed Neji Huyga.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Run..."

"Right!" Naruto ran through the halls. "COME BACK HERE UZUMAKI!!" "AHHH! KAMI HELP ME!!"

-

-

-

**_-Friday Night-_**

"Okay... clif diving or sky diving," Ino asked throwing the popcorn in Shikamaru's mouth. He caught it and said "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Would you clif dive before you died or sky dive?" Ino asked again ignoring Shikamaru's question.

"Where am I clif diving?" Shikamaru asked crabing red vines. "Does it matter?" Ino asked eatting more popcorn.

"Yes. Now where am I clif diving?" Shikamaru asked again bitting on the red vines.

"Um... I don't know... a big waterfall in Hawaii," Ino said "Now answer the question already!"

"Fine, fine... hm... Sky diving," Shikamaru answered getting hit with popcorn. "What was that for?"

"Hello! You ask for where you clif dive and ignore the question. Then you say you want to sky dive!" Ino replied waveing her hands in the air. Shikamaru dusked off the popcorn from his cloths and said "Yeah so I want to sky dive your point?"

"Ah! Your hopeless," Ino wailed laying back on the couch. Shikamaru chuckled grabing the popcorn from Ino's hands.

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"Hey, yourself," Shikamaru answered poping some popcorn in his mouth.

"Pff! I can't see how Temari can handle you," Ino mummbled putting her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah... but you've been with me for years. So your used to it," Shikamaru countered.

"True but I wonder why I'm still around..." Ino said grabing her Pepsi from the counter.

"Because your my friend... my best friend... right?"

"No duher! Of course. I have you but I have Sakura for the girl stuff."

"Thank Kami for that..." Shikamaru grunted.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Whatever, aren't we suppose to pay attention to the movie?" Ino said changing the subject. "Hm... but this is all re-runs of Sailor Moon and Metabots... why did you pick this?"

"I don't know? It was an anime you and I watched 24/7 before they were takin' out of the TV. So why not watch them for old time sake?" Ino said.

"Hm... but I didn't watch Sailor Moon that much!"

"So! You still watched it! So there. End of conversation!"

"Troublesome woman..."

"What?!"

"...Nothing..."

"That's what I thought." Ino said lean back on the couch and snatched the blow of popcorn from Shikamaru.

"You know you could of asked," Shikamaru pointed out getting more red vines.

"Yeah... but you didn't asked first of all for it and you took it," Ino stated sticking her toung out at him. Shikamaru chuckled and thought one thing _I missed this._

**_Told you! You'd have fun_**

_You never said that!_

**_It was implied!_**

_Right..._

**_Whatever. So thinking about the girlfriend?_**

_What girlfriend? ...Oh! Temari? Nah! She'll get over it_

**_You almost forgot about Temari?! Ha! I knew it!_**

_Knew what?_

**_That the minute your with Ino you forget about Temari_**

_Yeah right!_

**_Sure sure... You should really-_**

"Hello earth to Shikamaru Nara!" Ino said waving her hand in front of the boy. "Huh?"

"Don't 'Huh' me. Hello! They're having a meta battle," Ino said waving to the TV.

"Oh right... sorry," Shikamaru said turning his attention to the TV.

"Space out huh?" Ino asked looking at the TV.

"Yeah..."

-

-

-

**There you have it! The chapter!! What do you think? R&R! Go a head and flame me if you please... Check out the new stories I have up everyone!**

**School's comeing up so I'll be in Jr. High(as a incoming 7th)! So happy right now! September 2 is the day I'm going to my first day. I'll be concentrating on school, fun, friends/family and FANFICTION!**

**What else...**

**Oh! I need your guys help:) I need to know what's the next story I should right:) So you got to choise:**

**Two Sides of The Ice**

Summary: She's graceful figure skaters. They're hard-core hokey players. They have 1 goal... GO FOR THE GOLD! Nothing should ever get between that... or should it? Cause now the opposite side of the ice they shared caught their eye? Will they give the goal up for one another? or forget them?

Parings: SausxSaku InoxShika HinaxNaru NejxTen

Rating: T

**or**

**Fresh of The Boat**

Summary: 10 people. 1 group. 10x the drama. Hearts broken. Betrayed. Back stabbing. Obsessions. Annoyances. Just your ordinary day for the FOB Squad.

Plot: Sakura's the individual. Sauske's the rich boy. Naruto's the funny one. Kiba's the idiot. Neji's the baller. Shikamaru's the lazy ass. Gaara's the dark one. Tenten the smart one. Hinata the sweet one. Ino the girly. (FOB Squad's the name of the group)

**That's it! So please Review:) I'll give you chocolate. Please tell me which story you perfer better in a review! So...**

**Ja-Ne!**


End file.
